Ordinary
by Babydex
Summary: After his father is released from prison and his contract with Voldemort has ended, Draco thought that his life would finall go back to normal. But when Draco is forced to stay with the Order, he begins to wonder when his life was ever "normal". DG
1. Breach In The Contract

**Author's Note: Yep, I have decided to write a new fanfic, but I'm not finished with the other one This one is kind of an AU, only a little bit. I should have another chapter of Dark Prince up by friday at least, but I wanna experiment with this one. Of course, this is a D/G fanfic. Ya gotta love 'em.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, but the plot and everybody else is mine.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breach in the Contract**Draco Malfoy sat at the dinner table watching his father and uncle talk about plans for their company, L & L, Inc. He noticed that it had been awhile since he had seen either of them smile, at least not since Voldemort had come back.  
  
It had taken the best lawyers in RogueWorld to convince the Wizengamot to let his father go, and yet the only explanation that seemed to work was that he was under the Imperius. That wasn't even the real reason why, but it seemed that everyone on the Wizengamot was a fan of L.M., his father's pop/rock/whatever-music-genre-you-can-think-of band. None of them would believe that sweet, little Luke M. could ever do those evil things to people unless he was under the Imperius.   
  
And these people decide the fate of the Wizarding World.  
  
The real reason he had become a Deatheater was because he had signed a contract with Voldemort so his bestfriend Tommy wouldn't have to join. Voldemort being his uncle, there was bound to be some corruption, so Luke had taken his place, because he was too _angelic_ to be corrupted.  
  
_Angelic my ass,_ thought Draco. It was a known fact within his family that his father had a wild side, or else he wouldn't have married his mother.   
  
He looked across the table to where his mother and father were seated. His father's right hand was on the table and his left hand was at his side between him and his mother. If someone where to look under the table at them or step up behind them, they would notice that his father's hand was actually sliding up and down his mother's inner thigh, beneath her dress.  
  
_Freak-a-leeks,_ he thought.  
  
He then directed his attention to his younger brother, Bryan, who sat to his left. His black-haired brother was laughing at his triplet baby bothers as they tried to feed themselves.   
  
In RogueWorld, it was totally normal for two week olds to magically age themselves to some kind of older age so they could move around a bit more freely. His baby brother's, having been only two weeks for two days, had only managed to make it to age five, but they still couldn't feed themsleves properly. Between them and his baby cousins, it seemed there was a contest going on to see who could be the messiest.  
  
Alexio, who was the eldest of his triplet brothers, seemed to be the messiest of them all as he tried to get the spaghetti into his mouth instead of onto his shirt. It was actually kind of cute.  
  
"Maybe we should help them," said Draco to his identical couisn Julio, who sat to his right.  
  
Julio looked at his baby cousins and then at his triplet baby sisters and shook his head.  
  
"Nah," He said. "They look too cute. Where's a camera when you need one?"  
  
"Isn't everything we do recorded?" asked Julio's younger sister Brianna, who sat to Julio's right.  
  
"Yep," said Bryan.   
  
The four cousin watched as their baby siblings got messy a bit longer before they decided to go clean them up.  
  
After saying goodnight to their parents, they all headed to the nursery. While changing the triplets in the nursery Draco took a look at his siblings and cousins.   
  
While Draco and Julio had their fathers' platinum blonde hair and their great-grandfathers' blue-grey eyes, Bryan and Brianna had their mothers' midnight black hair and their father's blue eyes. They were all 6 feet and pale for reasons unknown to them, despite the amount of time they spent outside.   
  
The triplets, or sextuplets since they were all born on the same day, were a whole other thing. Alexio and Alexis who were the two oldest were as blonde, blue-eyed, and pale as their fathers. Xavier and Xana, the two youngest, were black haired, brown- eyed and brown skinned like Julio's mother, Tiana. Darian and Daria, the middle two, were a mix of black and whit hair, green eyes, from Draco's mother, Narcissa, and tanned, again for reason's unknown to them.  
  
"Hey Jules," said Draco to his cousin. "Think Uncle Luís will let you and Bri come to Hogwarts with me and Bryan this year?"  
  
"If your dad is letting Bryan go then of course our dad will let us go." said Jules.   
  
"And besides," added Brianna. "Poor little Drakey's afraid to be without his cousins."  
  
"Yea, he's afwaid of da big bad Harwy Potter." Bryan teased.  
  
"Very funny" said Draco sarcastically as they all laughed at him, even the sextuplets were laughing.  
  
"Oh, so you think this is funny," he said to the six pajama-clad toddlers, who immediately stopped laughing and scattered throughout the room screaming.  
  
"I'll show you what funny is," said Draco as he ran after the six toddlers.  
  
After laughing for about a minute more, his brother and his cousins decided to join in. After chasing the toddlers for about ten minutes, they all ended up laughing in a pile on the floor of the nursery. It was then that Draco finally felt that his life was getting back to normal.   
  
It was shattered in a moment when the Head House-Elf, Dysheeki, came in.  
  
"Young Masters and Mistress, Big Mistresses says that you must take the Baby Masters and Mistresses and leave this house for some place safer. We have a car ready with everything you will need, but Young Masters and Mistress, you must leave now."  
  
"Why?" asked Bryan.   
  
"Because Lord Voldemort is here right now and he plans to kill Young Masters and Mistress and their parents. Young Masters and Mistress you must follow me with Baby Masters and Mistresses to the garage." cried Dysheeki.  
  
Draco wanted to ask why they couldn't stay and fight, but Dysheeki had already opened the secret elevator in the nursery that went to any floor in the house, including the garage.  
  
"My bear," cried Alexio as they got into the elevator and Xana joined him. Draco noticed that evrybody had their bears except for those two.  
  
"Dammit," said Brianna. "The bears are in the game room and that's all the way down the hall. They won't be able to go to sleep without them."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll go get them" said Draco.  
  
He ran out of the room was just about to reach the game room, when he heard voices coming from the dining room just downstairs. The game room was only two doors down from the stairway. He stood just outside the game room door, where he could hear everything that went on in the dining room.  
  
"Listen Luciusss," Voldemort put a lot of emphasis on that name because he knew that Luke hated it. "You broke the contract ssso I'm going to get my revenge."  
  
"You liar! I never broke the contract. The contract clearly stated that if I were caught and sent to jail, I would no longer be in your service and I wouldn't be a deatheater anymore. I got caught, I went to jail, I got out, and the mark is gone. It's over, finished, finito, fin, it's done, over, ended, gone. There was no way in hell I could have breached that contract, because I had it memorized!" said Luke.  
  
"Actually, the contract sssaysss that you aren't free until you're dead." Voldemort smirked.   
  
He must have had it in his hand, because it sounded as if it had been snatched out of it when Tiana said, "Gimme dat."  
  
Seconda went by as Draco's Bahamian aunt read through the contract.  
  
"Vell mudasick," cried Tiana. "Dis ain' de original contract, you modified it! Dis ain' even legal 'cuz he ain' even sign it and I, bein' his lawyer, should have gotten dis 'new contract', but it seems you wuz tryin'a be all sneaky wit it. Evryting dat was stated in de original contract still stands. And you are all trespassin' on private property. I ain' even gon' say 'please', just LEAVE."  
  
"CRU-" shouted one of the deatheaters, but he was then cut off when a ball of lightning was thrown at him from up stairs. Draco looked up to see Jules at the top of the banister looking down at everyone in the dining room. His hands were crackling with electricity and he was about to throw another one when Luke screamed, "You guys get out of here now!"  
  
They obeyed, but not before Draco sent a fireball at the deatheater who tried to run up the stairs at them. They ran into the game room, only just remembering to get the teddy bears. Luckily they were right next to the switch that opened the secret elevator. They grabbed the bears, jumped into the elevator and just as the door was closing two deatheaters ran into the room. Once again, Jules threw a ball of lightning at them.   
  
Once they got to the garage, they ran to the car where the others were waiting with Dysheeeki. They got into the car and threw the bears to Alexio and Xana. Dysheeki, it seemed was coming with them. They managed to get five miles away from the house when they noticed that the deatheaters were following them. Draco needed to get far enough enough to London, so that he was into some traffic and could change the color and make of the SUV he was driving.   
  
(AN: The SUV is the RogueWorld version of the 2006 Cadillac Escalade. On the outside it looks like a regular deep blue Escalade, but on the inside it has been magically enhanced to fit 12 people, all their luggage and still manage to have all the luxary items.)   
  
The deatheaters were following them closely on their brooms and they needed a distraction. The deatheaters were throwing curses and spells at the Escalade, but they had not known the Escalade was charmed to have the spells and curses bounce back to the sender. Still the deatheaters just kept coming.   
  
"Bry, Bri," Draco called. "I need you two to blast those guys out of the sky and then, Jules I need you to conjure up a Tornado that will push them back and distract them for about three hours."  
  
"Three hours?! What do you need three hours for?" asked Jules.   
  
"By that time the trail will be cold and they won't be able to track us."  
  
"Okay then, Dy, I'm gonna need to switch seats with you."   
  
In the flash of an instant, Dysheeki was sitting in the passenger seat where Jules had been and Jules was now sitting between Bryan and Brianna.  
  
"Alright, you guys," said Draco to the black haired twin cousins. "On three. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3!"  
  
Instantly the sky lit up with fire and lightning, along with so many differet colors. The sound of machine gun fire was heard and buzuka missile went off into the sky to hit a couple of deatheaters who hadn't manged to get out of the way. Vaguely, Draco wondered where his younger brother and cousin had gotten them from, when their parents did not allow them near weapons of any kind during the summer. He also wondered why they were trained like assassins during the school year.  
  
Bryan and Brianna distracted the deateatears while Jules conjured up winds that would be strong enough to make a Tornado. He then absorbed them into his body and gave Draco the thumbs up to let him know he was ready.  
  
"Alright then everybody get ready, because as soon as Jules lets go of the Tornado, we're goin into turbo speed until we get into London, okay." They all just nodded.  
  
"Alright then, Bry, Bri, get back in here now."   
  
As soon as they got back into the car, Draco told Jules to let the Tornado loose. Jules blew the winds close enough to the deatheaters to catch all of them, but far enough from the car to not suck them in. As soon as he let go of the Tornado, he dropped back into his seat and closed the sunroof, while barely managing to buckle himself in when Draco pressed the Turbo.  
  
It was only five minutes later when they got into London. (AN: Rogue Turbo is faster than human ones.) It was then that the Midnight Blue Escalade turned into a Jet Black Lincoln Navigator, although it was still the same on the inside.  
  
"Alright Dy, where are we going?" asked Draco.  
  
"Big Mistress said for Young Masters and Mistresses to go to 12 Grimauld Place."  
  
"Why does that place sound familiar?" asked Bryan.  
  
"Three reasons," said Draco. "One, because it's been put into go the SUV's GPS system. Two, because it belongs to mum's side of the family. And three, we've been there before."  
  
"Oh," was the reply.  
  
Since the address was programmed into the GPS system and the car could drive itself, Draco just laid back and went to sleep until the car stopped in the underground garage of 12 Grimauld Place. The four teens managed to get the six toddlers out of the SUV without waking them. They figured they'd get their stuff in the morning.   
  
They trudged through the kitchen, into the front hall and stopped before the portrait of Mrs. Black.   
  
"Mistress Black," called Dysheeki quietly so she would wake the toddlers. "Mistress Black."  
  
Mrs. Black yawned and blinked a couple of times, ready to yell at the person who dared try to wake her, when she noticed the four teens, six toddlers, and one House-Elf standing before her.  
  
"Well hello dearies," she said quietly, because she noticed that the toddlers were sleeping. "I suppose you all are trying to get into the bedroom behind this wall. Well just tell me the password and I'll let you all in."  
  
"Angels fall," Draco started  
  
"And demons rise," said Jules.  
  
"But hybrids do both," said Bryan.  
  
"And never die." Brianna yawned.  
  
The wall behind Mrs. Black's portrait opened up to reveal a large sitting room with a door leading to a bedroom and another to a bathroom. They decided to put the toddlers, who had now reverted back to their two weeks old forms, on the bed while they slept on the floor. They'd get the cribs in the morning. For now they would just sleep, not knowing that there were other occupants in the house.

* * *

**Author's Note: That was fun. It was also tiring. Now what happens when the other occupants of the house are alerted to the arrival of the Malfoy chiildren. Let the games begin.  
**  
. 


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

**Chapter 2: What Are You Doing Here?**

When her alarm clock went off the next morning, Ginevra Weasley secretly hoped that she would wake up in her bedroom at Redwall Castle in Dangerwood. She held on to that hope as she scrunched her eyes tighter and crossed her fingers so that maybe, just this once, her dream would come true. She waited just a little bit longer, hoping she would here her older sister Calina would walk in and tell her it was time to get up.

Five minutes passed and there was no Calina. Ten minutes, still no Calina. Finally, after twenty minutes, someone walked in.

"Ginevra," called her mother from the doorway. "Wake up. You said you would help me make breakfast."

_Dang,_ Ginny sighed, _I'm still in 12 Grimauld Place_. She then got up from her bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. There were so many people in the house that the only time she could get a shower was now.

It was times like these that Ginny really wished her family had stayed in RogueWorld, but her father, who was always wanting to try new things, had thought it would be a wonderful idea. In fact, it was such a wonderful idea that he decided to make them poor to make the experience more fun. He said it was becauase he needed more inspiration for more of the projects his film company was working on.

Some people thought her father was genius, because he was so creative. Others thought he was so insane that somehow, whatever he did made sense. Ginevra agreed with the latter, although she still didn't understand the whole poverty part.

She pondered on all the things her father had done as she walked into the kitchen. She noticed her mother was watching t.v.

_Wait a minute,_ she thought, _we have a t.v.?_

"When did we get a t.v.?" asked Ginevra as she and her mom began to make breakfast.

"Your father decided he was tired of being poor and his ministry job got in the way of his filming, so your father quit the ministry and we're rich again." her mother explained.

"What about the Order? Why are we still here?" Ginevra inquired.

"We're still with the Order and we're still staying here, it's just that we're rich now so we can upgrade this house or just tear it down and pull up the original, or at least the parts that ae still underground."

"Oh," siad Ginevra.

Down the hall, a baby started to cry.

"There's a baby in here?" asked Ginevra.

"Not that I know of," said Molly.

Down the hall, behind the portrait of Mrs. Black, Alexio Malfoy had woken up in his true form, and he was hungry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" He cried, waving his fisted arms about in frustration. _Why hasn't anyone woken up yet?_

"Okay, okay" said Draco. "Just calm down and we'll go make you something to eat, okay?"

Alexio calmed down as his eldest brother got off of the floor he was sleeping on to pick him up from the bed were the babies slept surrounded by pillows. As they made their way out of the room, Draco was still tired and a bit grumpy that he had been woken up so early.

On their way to the garage to get the baby food, they passed the kitchen. Ginevra's head shot up from the pancakes she was making as the boxer-clad Draco walked through the kitchen with a baby in his arms. The two boys were both oblivious to the kitchen's other occupants.

Draco had managed to grab a bag full of baby food before making his way back to the kitchen. Only when he had dropped the food on the counter did he noticed the red-head in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

**Author's Note:** **I know it's short, but that's all this chapter really needs. The seventh chapter of "The Dark Prince" is on hold until I can either finish it in school or get it off the school computer. Hopefully I can get a couple of chapters in before the end of this month, I don't want to make this a habit.**

**Peace**


	3. Why Are You Here?

**AN: Finally, I've updated. I'm so happy. This is a bit rushed because I did it in 6th period today. The 7th chap of "The Dark Prince" will most likely be done soon. It's an explanatory chapter so it takes a while, hopefully I'll be able to give you two chapters then. Until then, peace **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Why are you here?**

They spent minutes that felt like hours, glaring at each other before Alexio's cry of hunger brought them back to reality.

_Nice, I'm not even two month and he's already ignoring me,_ thought Alexio.

"Why don't I feed him?" Molly offered.

"What? . . . Oh!" Draco exclaimed as he felt his little brother being tugged from his arms. "Yes, um . . . he likes the banana kind." He pointed towards the bag full of baby food.

Molly fished though the bag with her right hand while she held Alexio in her left as he looked at her with wonder.

_Why is he here?_ Ginevra thought. _Here of all places_

_This is the last time I come to one of my mother's family's' places, _thought Draco.

"Draco, why don't you help Ginny with breakfast while I wake up the others?"

"But . . ." Ginny tried to stop her mother. She really did not want to be stuck in a room with _him._

"Oh don't worry," Molly reassured. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

_Famous last words_, thought Alexio.

_God I hope they won't try to kill each other this time, _Molly prayed.

With that she left and the two teenagers were left alone. Anyone who knew them would doubt their actually making breakfast.

* * *

When Molly had opened the door to their room, she found that Harry was the only one sleeping, although a bit fitfully. Ron was sitting up in bed, writing in a book. He looked up when his mother came in.

"How are you?" she asked. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Fine, I guess." He said as he gave her a weak smile.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed in his sleep.

Amazingly, he didn't wake up, though Molly was sure the others were.

"With the way he's going on, it's kind of hard to sleep, so I just stayed up writing."

He smiled sadly at Harry for a second before his brows furrowed in frustration.

"Argh!" he screamed. "I just don't understand why he has to go through all of this when Tom can be so easily defeated. It's not fucking fair!"

"Ron!" Molly cried. "Watch your tongue young man! You are not the only person in this house!"

Just then a chorus of baby cries could be heard coming from downstairs. It was only then that Ron noticed the baby in Molly's arms, only this baby wasn't crying. Hurriedly they ran downstairs. The cries had woken up everyone who wasn't already awake so they all came down to see what the commotion was about. It was apparently coming from behind Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Oh, the poor darlings!" Mrs. Black wailed. "They must be dreadfully hungry. You," she pointed to Molly. "Make yourself useful and go make them something to eat. Wait . . . hold on, their coming."

Everyone watched as the wall opened behind the portrait. Out came eight of the ten Malfoy children and their house-elf.

Crickets.

"What the hell?!" yelled Harry.

But Jules wasn't listening. "Ron?"

"Jules?" he said as he walked up to his old friend.

"Dude, how've you been? Where've you been?" asked Jules.

"Fine, here. You?"

"Great, we were in Cali for a while and I think we're supposed to go to go to school over here with ya'll, maybe."

"Wicked," said Ron.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion," Harry interrupted, earning him a dirty look from Jules and an impatient on from Ron. "But, what are you doing here?"

"Who cares?" asked Bryan.

"I care!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hey, just because you got that scar on your head, don't mean you can catch an attitude with him. I could give you a whole new scar is that's the case." Brianna started.

"Is that a threat?"

"It can be."

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure we would all like to know why the Malfoys are here," said Dumbledore, appearing form who knows where. "But I think it would be best if we fed everyone first."

Everyone agreed and headed toward the kitchen. Even with all the surprises today, no one had expected what they were about to witness. The kitchen was in shambles. Draco and Ginny stood on opposite ends of the kitchen in fighting stance, both looking ready to kill the other.

"It seems," sighed Dumbledore. "That we will have to hear _two _explanations before breakfast."

Everyone groaned.


End file.
